


The SkyDancers

by RaeWagner



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alien Culture, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Gen, Other, Pirates, Play Fighting, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidgeon Jiminez is on a mission to restore her home life in Montressor.  A wandering spirit who lusts for adventure. Following her father's footsteps and rebelling against her own mother. There's just too much to life for her to get into.</p><p>She never could just sit at home and play her dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So I'm sure everyone knows this movie is EXTREMELY UNDER RATED. and this came to me in, you guessed it, a dream.
> 
> Jim is also 17, not 15 in this.

Emerald eyes followed the taller young man in a cold manner. She was right. She was always right

"You don't know what you're talking about. Alright. You're wrong about Silver." 

Pidgeon rolled her eyes. He was so naive. She turned her back.

"You should really be back on Montressor. Making dolls or something." Jim shot. Causing Pidgeon To twirl her knife in her fingers and laugh.

"Alright. Cabin boy."


	2. A look into the present

~Present day, Montressor.~

A small Brown haired girl waddled into the living room towards her mother. Her large blue eyes full of curiosity as she climbed onto the couch next to the woman who cradled her growing stomach.

“Any side of daddy or big brother?” she asked. She asked softly as she peered over the couch and towards the window.

The woman turned to her daughter and smiled. “No. Not yet. But big brother will be here, soon.” she promised. The smaller girl wasn't having It. She pouted and sank back into the couch.

“Dad said he would be home today. He promised.” 

“Baby.” the jade eyed woman smiled and pulled her small daughter against her bump. She knew her husband would try his best to keep his promise. She had a gut feeling that he would be back tonight.

The squeal of her daughter suddenly shook her from her thoughts “big brother! Big brother!” she yelled and watched as a young boy with tousled black hair and green eyes walked up the way and she smiled when he walked through the door. 

“Big brother big brother!” she yelled and ran to wrap her little self around his leg. He looked around before setting his school bag down. “Dad's still not home?” he asked sullenly. When his mother didn't answer, he simply walked over to her and rested beside her on the couch.

“Don't worry. He'll be home soon. Hopefully for,dinner. And we'll both put you two into bed. And we'll tell you the story.” the two perked up a little. “Now. Let's get some schoolwork done and some snacks.”~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a little When he came, the children were bathed, put in their night clothes and waiting around for dinner to be finished when the door open to reveal a Burly man carrying a large sack over shoulder.

“Daddy!” the two yelled in unison. Both running into his arms as he put the sack down. 

“Smells good in here. I swear your mom is a woman after my own heart… And stomach.”

The younger girl was lifted into her father's arms and carried towards the kitchen.

“Honey. Look at you. I missed you.” the green eyed woman rolled her eyes and turned her body to him. “It's been two weeks.”

“Sadie.” he asked the small girl with a sullen face. “Your mama is so cold to me. Why do you think that is?” 

He put the little girl down and walked over to his wife to turn her around. “I missed you. And my new little peanut. Come on, gimme a small smooch?”

The woman laughed and pushed at her husband's chest. “ ‘a little smooch’ is how I wound up with the new little peanut’ “ she growled in response. But nonetheless kissed her husband before turning back to the stove. 

“Dad. Are you and mom gonna tell us now? About the story?” asked the young boy.

“Sure. JJ. We promised that we would.”

“About how you fought the pirates,” said the smaller girl. Her blue eyes lighting up. “Sadie. How did you get to be so violent?” asked the man, picking the girl up.

“I want to hear about how you fell in love with mom and her ‘spitfire attitude.’ “ said JJ wiggling his eyebrows a little bit. “ causing his mom to smile smugly and for his father to blush. “You've been reading my journal again haven't you?” ~~~~~~~

It didn't take the kids long to get Fed and in bed that their parents pulled up their chairs and Sat down. A large book in the woman's arms. “Alright. As promised. We'll tell you the story.” said the man. “Of how I met your infuriating mother.”

“Hey!”

“Uh. I mean. About Treasure Planet.”


	3. 17 years earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First of many encounters between Jim and 'Jimenez'

~17 years earlier~

The mornings on Montressor were like any other; busy. Jim had gotten up early in the morning and grabbed his solar surfer and snuck out the front door through the crowd of occupants. 

But didn't see the young woman heading his way up the walk, as noted when she groaned dramatically in annoyance. “Hey, watch where you lug that thing around!” she hissed. In annoyance Jim reeled back to instinctively snap at her.

She was probably no younger than him. With jet black hair and jade green eyes. She wore a very tomboy like dark brown shirt and grey flak pants instead of a dress. Her dainty hands rested on her hips and a rucksack on her back. “You're not the usual delivery girl.” Jim teased, to this she flipped her black ponytail. “Very flipping funny.” she smiled bitterly. “Let me guess you snuck out so your parents wouldn't catch you, right?” he eyes gestured to the solar surfer again. This caused Jim to tense up. 

 

“What about you? Mommy and daddy not wondering where their perfect princess went?” his tone was everything sarcastic. 

 

“Maybe you should watch it.” he retorted. She looked like she could have said more But instead she just huffed and turned on her heel. “Your sail is a bit loose.” she retorted.  
People that usually Came to the Inn never stayed long so if he was lucky, she wouldn't be there when he got back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no Idea how many times I had to rewatch this and listen to the audio book and director commentary to get inspired to write this.


	4. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere right?

Well Damn. 

Of course she would be here when he got back. Enjoying the drama just like everyone else. But she Didn't gawk like the others she simply went back to drinking her tea and writing into whatever book she had. 

 

“So. You’re still here?’’ he asked walking over, grabbing the dishes she had so neatly piled at the end of her table. ‘’It’s an inn. I had a room.’’ She explained pushing her book away from her. A sign that she was paying more attention to him than she let on. 

 

‘’So uh, your parents just let you leave whenever? Are they here?’’ 

The girl rested her chin on her fist and raised her eyebrows at him, 

‘’No, I’m by myself.’’

she admitted. ‘’My parents are back home. Well. I mean. I live on Montressor so this is home but- you get it, I’m by myself.’’ She said to him.  
‘’My turn.’’ She said with a small smile. And Jim pulled out a chair to sit with her at the table. Being a usual loner, he didn’t interact much with people his own age. And here she was, something told him that she was as lost and as rebellious as he was. But he could be wrong.

 

‘’Do you usually have run ins with the law?’’ Woah. maybe he was wrong. He avoided eye contact with her for a few minutes. ‘’You heard all that, huh?’’ She laughed. ‘’I really wasn’t trying to. I’ve been through it really. Not with me. With my brother. He was a real trouble maker he was.’’ she explained. Then went silent.

 

‘’Whatcha got there, In that book?’’ Jim asked suddenly. Maybe changing the subject was better for the both of them. This was easier wasn’t it? He didn’t need to feel like he had to come clean to some random girl.

‘’This one.’’ 

She held up a thick brown leather back book. ‘’Is my mark book. These are places all over the galaxy.’’ She opened up the book to the first page. There were some old almost fainted black marks that had been gone over with pink ink. ‘’The black is all the places my dad went when he was my age. He almost made it back to the end of the book, Met my mom on the way, cool huh? They stopped here by this nebula.’’ She turned to the end of the book. ‘’They made it almost full circle. Before they decided to just settle down back here and raise my brother and I. The pink is all the places I’ve been.’’ Her eyes lit up a little and she turned to look at him.

‘’I’ve been writing about it.’’ she paused and snorted then. Rolling her eyes. ‘’What am I telling you all of this for?’’ In truth, Jim was intrigued. He had nothing but his mother and his solar surfer. And here was this girl who had done all of the things he had dreamed of. ‘’Ever hear of treasure planet?’’ he asked in a low voice. She furrowed her brows at him and rolled her eyes. ‘’Yeah, I own the book. I asked father about it but he insist that it’s a story. Just that. So… I gave up really.’’ She said. 

 

‘’But you’re an explorer! You- come on you can’t just think it’s an old fairy tale.’’ She laughed again.   
‘’I’m Jimenez.’’ She held out a dainty hand to him, which he shook. She had a strong grip for someone who had small hands.   
‘’Jimenez huh?’’ She pushed some hair behind her ear and sighed. ‘’I don’t.. L-like my name. So I just go with my last name.’’ She said. 

 

‘’So uh, Treasure planet. That’s your dream is it?’’ She asked. At first He had to search her eyes for signs of mockery, getting ready to lash out at her for the sake of reasoning. But his eyes softened when he couldn’t find any. ‘’Maybe. If it even exist right?’’ He Asked. ‘’If you ever come across a map, Let me know. I’ll go with you. ‘’ She said with a wide smile.

‘’I just might hold you to that.’’ Jim said as they fist bumped.   
‘’What about you? Is there somewhere special in that book of-’’

‘’Qrunish Bay.’’ 

She answered before he could even finish the question. ‘’That’s where my dream is. My parents went way before I was even born. It’s a vacation planet. Zero gravity really. But safe. It’s a beautiful purple pink planet and the clouds are soft to the touch. My parents danced on them. But… My dad lost the map a long time ago. I’ll find it though.’’ She said.  
‘’Well. If you ever come across it. Let me know… I’ll uh- I’ll go with you.’’ Jimenez chuckled. 

‘’I just might hold you to that.’’ 

‘’What do I call you then?’’ she asked, her plump lips pulled into small smile. ‘’Mr.Broody? Solar Guy? Juvie?-’’

‘’Jim.’’

He said, stopping her before her apparent creativity got too out of hand. ‘’My name is Jim.’’ Jimenez smiled and retracted her hand shyly. ‘’Right. Jim.’’ She closed her book and put it into her rucksack. ‘’Well… Jim.’’ She said standing. ‘’I’ve checked out and I’ve got to go. But… At least I know where to find you my next loop around. You know, you’re alright. Definitely not a loser ’’ She looked Down at him one last moment and fixed her ponytail.

Then she thanked his mother and was on her way.


End file.
